Alseid
by Black Dawn
Summary: YAYYYYY!!!! I FINALLY got this fic posted!!! * Loud applause and cheers * WARNING: high bad spelling content. Anywayz, to the summary: A misterious new girl gets captured by Dilandau in an acident by those pesky Fenalien Gymelifs. Will a romance hatch? (
1. Part One

Alseid    


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own escaflowne, or I wouldn't be writing this stupid pointless fic.   
I would be shopping. soooooo shopping. I also got Michiru from a sailor moon manga, Sailor Neptune.   
  


AN: OKKKKEEEEYYYYY..... This is gonna be long so get your pillows. First, I want to thank you for reading this. Second, I want to tell you that I am very sorry for the three curse words, but it wouldn't be Dilly-chan without them. Thirdly, I was bored and I got an urge to write this fic. I also want to mention about the Virgo necklace. I couldn't think of anything else to have it. Pendant was already taken, and a gem stone was just to corny. I had a cool little Virgo necklace I had gotten a long time ago, and when I was about 6 or 7 I imagined it had magical powers, and being a Virgo freak ( Virgo's are sooo cool! ^_~ ) I decided for that to be my model. I want to say SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, for the mis-spelt words. ( cant spell T_T sniff ) So if you find one please tell me. Also if you find anything wrong with the Escaflowne part, or have ANY suggestions, please tell me. If you are going to read this, but not review, then don't read it. YOU HAVE TO REVIEW THIS OR I WILL NOT WRITE ANY MORE!!!! Feel free to give me what you think,... but no flames. I will delate flames and spam on sight. I want to warn you right now that this story will NOT have anything from the point of view from Van, Hitomie, Allen, ect. This is going to be mainly focussed on the Phyco ways of Dilandau, and how he.... well, u will just have to read it yourself. And Thank you again for reading my mouth wander. Read and enjoy! ( or don't ) 

  
  


Michiru sat on her bed, lisining to the whispering trees outside her bedroom window. The patters of the leaves were silhouetted on her window blind. An owl hooted loudly outside on the big oak tree. It was a cool beautiful night in September. Michiru was oblivious to the beauty. She was so furious at everything. Her parents were about to divorce, and right now, they were yelling at each other in the kitchen.   
" I hate this! I wish I could just...." she said out loud unable to finish her sentence. She pushed her golden mane back and kicked her pillow on the ground. Maybe a midnight walk would calm her down and quiet her nerves. There was a racing track a few blocks away. As she put on her racing shoes, and slipped on her Virgo necklace, which she had got from her grandmother. She slipped on her backpack as she walked out her room. Maybe she could do her homework too.   
" Mom I'm going to the racing track. " Without a reply she dashed out of her house. She jogged out over the moonlit grass, over hard pavement and finally down to the old school racing track. Michiru set down her bag and started running as fast as she could, Tring to just concentrate on the wind whistling on her face. She closed her eyes and imagined a perfect world, and what it would be like. She would have parents that never argued, no siblings, and a house somewhere in the mountains. As she ran she could feel the Virgo necklace bumping against her chest. Michiru wondered where her grandmother had gotten it. I looked worthless, according to her sister, but Michiru valued it above all her other things. It was strangely special, this M shaped sign. Suddenly a bright flash of light burst out and Michiru's eyes flew open and she stopped dead. 

* * * 

Dilandau Albatou was not a happy Zaibach Dragon Slayer commander. The floating fortress was being chased by the stupid Fenalia Guymelefs, and they would have to go into hiding, meaning landing on the mystic moon. And the thing that infuriated Dilandau was that Folken and Dornkirk blamed it on him! Just because he had been blowing up some village! It was not his fault Fenalia had tracked Zaibach. But, he was lucky he had not been killed by Dornkirk. Yet. He traced the scar that the stupid Van Fanel had left years ago. Dilandau cursed. He had never gotten his revenge, after 3 years.   
A black cloaked figure glided in. " We will start the portal for the Mystic moon in a few minutes. Prepare for exploration."   
  
Dilandau gasped. " What? I'm going out?! Who knows what's lingering there!" 

Folken said, "It will be your punishment. Do not question Emperor Dornkirk's orders."   
  
" I'm not going out there," Dilandau said, voice tipped with fear. 

Folken shrugged," Well then, be killed. It makes no difference to me." and he left, cloak trailing on the ground.   
Dilandau growled, and thrust his sword, two daggers , and a invisibility cloak into his belt. He wasn't going down without a fight. Beepers went off to signal the security field was activated, and the cloakers, which made the ship invisible to the naked eye, and to censors.   
Folken passed the room again. " Oh, and you can't use your Gymelef."   
" What?!" Dilandau's voice was filled with outrage and fury. " I can't use my Gymelef? Are you trying to kill me?"   
Folken snorted. " If you don't follow Emperor Dornkirk's command, believe me, I will." Sirens wailed indicating they were 5 min. until the opening portal.   
" You had better hurry up, or you will be counted late."   
" A lot you care." Dilandau spat back.   
  
He jogged to the landing platform. He could tell it was very dark in this new place, there was hardly any noise besides the beeping of machinery. He wondered what a peaceful life would be like. No Folken or Dornkirk. No Zaibach. Suddenly jerking him out of thought the fortress jolted as it hovered above the ground. Dilandau swallowed. Then he touched the control panel. The door hissed open.   
* * * 

Michiru saw a huge rock looking spaceship hovering over the ground. A panel hissed oped and a kid, about 14 stepped out. He had a sword, and two daggers on his belt, weird clothes, and weirdest of all, blue hair!   
He must be an alien, if he is a he. Michiru thought. Panicked at the thought of alien invaders, she hid behind a tree to watch. He drew his sword, and looked around. Suddenly he vanished. Michiru gasped. Now he could be anywhere. Fear gripped her throat. She could run, but he would probably get her. She whimpered. She wished she had just stayed home to be mad, who knew what would happen to her now.   
Don't be stupid, he probably doesn't care that I'm here. Michiru thought but she was still frightened.   
Suddenly, a ripple appeared in midair and a sword was against Michiru's neck.   
  
" State your name, your rank, and what you are doing." A voice came from midair. 

He must be wearing a invisibility cloak, She thought. Michiru gulped, " Why are you here, and what are you going to do with your spaceship, anyone can see it."   
The sword pressed on her neck harder, then slackened. " You can see the fortress?" When the sword slackened, Michiru ducked and ran as fast as she could toword home. The same cold sword pressed against her neck. This time a drop of blood came with it. Michiru winced.   
" Answer me now, or I will slice your head off." Michiru swallowed. " M-Michiru Naruko." She stammered.   
"What are you doing here?" The young voice commanded. Before she could answer, a blue pillar of light shot down from the sky and in the portal was a machine that looked strangely like a human, and a dragon, or what looked like a dragon." Damn! They must have tracked us!" Michiru felt relieved. Now he would go, and leave her alone. She was wrong. He sheathed his sword and clamped his hand over her mouth. As soon as he touched her she could see him clearly. He was a boy of 14, short blue hair, armor and a scar that traced his left cheek. She screamed and kicked, but it didn't affect him." Damn, hold still you incompitant lowly scum!" He dragged her into the spaceship. A black cloaked figure was standing in the doorway. " What are you doing with that?" It asked. The boy that had Michiru said," Go, Fanelian Gymelefs are coming.", He pushed her on the ship, " So they won't question it." The two Macines landed with a crash, and drew their swords. 

* * * 

Dilandau had his hand clamped over the pesky human's mouth. He kicked at the stuggling human. When he got on board, he thought, he would kill it. " What are you doing with that?" Folken asked him. Dilandau said " Go, the Fanelian Guymelefs are coming." he gestured to the human " so they won't question it." Then the Gymelefs landed and drew their swords. Dilandau threw the human into the door way, where it sat terrified at the size and looks of the two Guymelefs. Dilandau jumped in after it. He would recognize that Gymelef anywhere. " Folken, I'm going out on Ailsides, don't interfere. This is business between me and Van." He raced down the corridor and up to the weponry, which contained the Gymelefs. " Lord Dilandau, don't be rash, two Gymelefs are out there, you won't survive." said Migel. " Don't mind me, we've got something to settle, Me and Van." Dilandau said snickering. He jumped into his Gymelef and turned on his cloaker. He activated his Crima Claw and flame thrower and stepped out. Luckily the two Guymelefs didn't see him or the fortress. He was lucky he had got away in time. "I'm coming Van, I'm going to get you!" he yelled. When he came behind the Escaflowne, he shot out his Crima Claw. Crash!, The Escaflowne turned and sliced at the Crima Claw. Dilandau shot his flame thrower and it singed the Escaflowne."RRRRAH!" Dilandau screamed as he shot the Crima Claw. It scraped the metal leaving a dent. "Dilandau come immediately back to the Veonia, by Emperor Dornkirks orders!" Folken yelled through the comm. Dilandau was already in enough trouble, he'd better go back. "Grrr, Go on then!" Dilandau gave the Escaflowne a parting slash. " Dammit, just when it was getting interesting!" He yelled. Dilandau flew back to the Veonia, and docked his Guymelef. He was in a very bad mood. He felt like killing that human now. " Lord Dilandau, A message to you from--" Chestia squeeked. " Give it to me later." Dilandau yelled cutting Chestia off. He walked along the corridor to Folken's room. " Where did you put the human?" Dilandau asked Folken. " In the dungeon." Folken answered. Suddenly the jolting of the Fortress indicated they were back on Gaea. " Are you going to kill it? I wouldn't, it probably has some valuable information."Folken said. "I need something to kill." and he walked down to the dungeon and to the cell that contained the human. 

* * * 

When the boy threw Michiru into the ship, the black cloaked figure took her to this horrid place under the ship. It was all metal and very uncomfortable. Water was dripping from the ceiling and creatures were looking at her from the crack. Suddenly Michiru heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She listened as it stopped by her cell and she heard it rattle something. Someone else came down the hall. " Lord Dilandau, Lord Folken wishes you to be on the top deck to contact Emperor Dornkirk." The same voice that Michiru recognized as the boy replied," Tell Folken I'm busy." " Yes Lord Dilandau." and the footsteps went back up the hall.   
Dilandau, That is his name. Thought Michiru. She jumped as her cell door swung inward.   
Dilandau stood in the doorway, sword gleaming. His eyes narrowed. "So this is Michiru Naraoko, from the Mystic Moon?" He demanded. " Mystic Moon?" She asked. He ignored her question. He raised his sword. "Did you enjoy it on the Mystic moon?" He said his voice dripping with malice. Michiru gulped. " W- What mystic moon?". Dilandau ignored her again.   
" Well, I think you'll be going there reeeel soon." He laughed, as he raised his sword upward.   
" Bye Bye!" He yelled. " Michiru's eyes widened and she screamed. As his sword swung downward she didn't notice her Virgo necklace glow and burst out with light. Dilandau's sword clanged off the light and spun off on the ground. The virgo neclace shone and lifted upward, It's bright pinkish light flared as it lit up every creavace of the dark cell. Slowly the light faded from her necklace. Michiru was on the ground rolled in a ball shivering, and slowly uncurled to see that Dilandau was staring at her in horror, breathing hard. She stared at her neclace, wondering what would happen now . 

* * *   


AN: That's it folks! Stay tuned for Part 2!   
  
Keeper of Silence,   
Black Dawn   


~   
+(6$8^%354#95$38#*59^38)+   
~   
Reader Beware! I have put a curse on this fic. If you don't   
review, terrible things will happen to you. If you don't beleive   
me then pay the toll of messing with the Keeper of Silence. 

Black Dawn   


  
  


  
  



	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Dis here claimer here states that I do not own Escaflowne. Thank you. *clears   
throat* 

AN: Ok, ok, all you peeps. This is the Episode youv'e ALL been waiting for. ~applause~ Thank   
you ,Thank you. Now, I'm going to make these author's notes short so you won't have to hear my   
babblings ~ loud happy screaming and dacing and some throwing of confetti~ ~ Throws hand   
granade. Big explosion follows.~ AND so you can get to the story faster. Thank you.   


Alseids: Part Dux   
  
  


" But Master, you must see it! It-"   
" No! Do not anger me longer Dilandau! I have business here and have no time to bother   
with a mere necklace! Now go, I do not wish to see you longer."   
" But-"   
" GO!"   
Dilandau gritted his teeth as he punched off the communicator. Why, wouldn't Dornkirk   
listen to him? It wasn't every day you find a necklace that deflects swords, especially from the   
mystic moon. He sighed. Dornkirk was getting old he must admit. Wasn't is 100? He was pretty   
old when he took him in as a worker. Folken was now 25, and he was himself was 15. He   
guessed that girl Michiru was about 14 or 15 too. He sighed again. What was he going to do   
about her? He obviously couldn't kill her. Right after the necklace lit up, Folken came down and   
practically dragged him up to the control room, to contact Dornkirk. Possibly he could train her   
as a dragon slayer, he could use some more people. On the other hand, he could risk Dornkirk's   
anger and ask to go back to the mystic moon. Then again mabey not he thought grimly as he   
remembered his anger before. He wanted something to kill so badly after his retreat from Van.   
He could slip her neclace off somehow and then kill her. Yes, he would do that.   
"Chestia!" he barked.   
"Yes Lord Dilandau?" She said.   
"Go and retrieve the prisoner." Chestia went down the long black corridor. Now what   
was he going to do? He could question her, possibly why she was there in the first place. He was   
definetly going to take the necklace away, but how to do it was the question. Now, back on Gaea   
in the day, the necklace didn't seem so intimidating. Why should he be afraid of a cowering girl,   
rolled in a ball at his feet? He didn't like to admit it, but he was still terrified.He hated having a   
weakness. It enraged him, and the thought of being scared of a mere girl was unthinkable! He   
growled and took out his dagger. First he would order her to take off the neclace. Then he would   
slice her neck in half, then cut from the side. No, he would stun her, then burn her alive. Yes. He   
chuckled. Perhaps his day wouldn't be as bad as he had planed. Before he could do anything else,   
Chestia came in with Michiru.   
" The prisoner Lord Dilandau." Chestia waved bye to Michiru as she left. The door hissed   
close. 

* * * 

Michiru shivered at the noise of dripping water. Drip drip drip, the constant noise was   
driving her insane. The floor was wet and very uncomfortable. Michiru swore that if she stayed   
in this horrid cell any longer, it would drive her nuts. She was squatting to avoid sitting on the   
wet floor, and squeaked as she lost her balance and toppled to her side. " Yelch!" She exclaimed   
trying to dry herself. Her hand closed on her necklace and she closed her eyes. Without this, her   
head would probably be rolling on the floor right now. She shuddered. It had probably happed to   
other unlucky victims of Dilandau. Why was he trying to kill her in the first place? Was it her   
fault that he had captured her? Homesickness swept her as she thought of her home. How she   
wished she was there right now, listing to her parents argue. How worried they would be when   
they found she was missing. Soon after Dilandau had tried to kill her, the black cloaked figure   
Dilandau called Folken had come and dragged Dilandau away. She was left in this cell over   
night. Couldn't he just let her go?   
The sound of footsteps echoed up the hall. She gulped. Possibly it was Dilandau to come   
and try to kill her again. She braced herself. The keys rattled. Dilandau pushed the door open.   
She gasped. It wasn't Dilandau, it was a girl of about 14, short beige hair and a long sword   
unsheathed on her hip. " Hi, my name's Chestia, what's your name?"   
"Um, Michiru." she answered.   
"Master Dilandau wishes to see you." As they walked down the hall Chestia asked, "   
What was it like on the Mystic Moon?"   
" What is the mystic moon?" Michiru demanded. She was very tired of people constantly   
saying 'The Mystic Moon'.   
" You know, like where you just came from." Suddenly it hit Michiru, and she realized   
how stupid she had been.   
" Oh, you mean Earth. Well, it wasn't exactly a bed of roses, but it was ok, compared to   
this place. " She eyed her metallic and alien surroundings.   
" What were the people like? " Chestia asked.   
"Nice, but a lot of them argue so much they quit liking each other and split apart."   
Chestia was looking sadly into the darkness.   
"Your parents?" she asked.   
"Yea, how did you know?" Michiru questioned. She had a far away look on her face, and   
ignored the question. They walked in silence for a few moments.   
Suddenly Chestia said. " When I was two or three I was taken away from my parents in a   
kidnaping. The man who did it sold me to a workhouse where I had to work. It was terrible.   
They made us work before the sun rose, until way after dark. The owners fed us scraps of food   
and sips of stagnant water. One day, I escaped with a friend I had made there. I was about 6 then,   
and we went looking for a place were people might take us in. The journey was very difficult,   
and my friend died of sickness. I stumbled upon this place, when I was about 10 and Lord   
Dilandau took me in and trained me to be a dragon slayer."   
Michiru shivered at the name 'Lord Dilandau'. " How sad," was all she could say. Suddenly they came to a door. " Well, Here is Lord Dilandau's room." said Chestia.   
"Lord Dilandau?" Michiru questioned.   
"Yes, Lord Dilandau, and you'd better call him that if you want to live."   
"I'm not calling anybody Lord, especially someone who just tried to kill me." Michiru   
said resentfully.   
Chestia shrugged. "Oh well. Good luck." Chestia pressed the door's control panel. They   
both walked in. " The Prisoner Lord Dilandau." Chestia said formally. Then she waved to   
Michiru and left. The room was dark with one window. Dilandau was sitting on a throne draped   
with a green cloth, and standing behind it was a statue of a lion. She couldn't see Dilandau very   
well, and now she wished so much that she was back in her damp, dirty, horrid cell. Get a grip.   
She thought. Her neclace would protect her like it did last time. She was ready. Dilandau got up   
and moved into the light. 

* * * 

Dilandau gulped. He didn't know what to say. He gripped the silk cloth covering his   
throne. Finally he got up and walked into the patch of light. He stopped. " Well Michiru, I have a   
couple of questions to ask you."   
Michiru glared at him and answered in a calm voice, " Shoot."   
Dilandau was taken aback at her fearless look. Gone was the timid girl who cowered in   
her cell. This was the first time he had a really good look at her, and he had to admit she was   
quite pretty. "Well, First of all, I would like to ask you why you were at our landing place so late   
after dark?"   
Michiru grimly answered. "I was out running," she smiled "People on the mystic moon   
do it all the time, Dilandau."   
He gritted his teeth. "You will call me LORD Dilandau!" He shouted at her. He drew his   
sword and took a couple of steps forward, " LORD Dilandau!" He glared at her. He stopped..   
Suddenly he saw two bright emerald eyes, glaring, boring into him, seeing right through him, his   
thoughts, his weaknesses, his fears. Golden strands were floating about the face like a golden   
mane. The ruby lips were set in a hard grim smile. But the eyes were mocking him, boring into   
his very soul. I know how weak you really are inside, I know your fears, they seemed to be   
chanting at him. " No, NO!" He heard someone shout. It was his voice, he was shouting. Wait, he   
wasn't supposed to be scared, he was the Powerful Lord Dilandau, the Iron Fist. But one look in   
those eyes made his weak, unprotected, afraid, soft. Suddenly he was falling through a black   
hole. Green eyes were staring at him through the darkness. He gasped. As quickly as it had   
happened, the vision left leaving him with the girl. He looked at her eyes. They were emerald   
green. The golden mane, the red lips. He shuddered. "CHESTIA!" He yelled.   
She walked in the room. " Yes Lord Dilandau?"   
"Take away the prisoner to her... Find her a room."   
" What?" She asked incredulously.   
" I SAID GIVE HER A ROOM DO NOT QUESTION MY ORDERS!" He yelled. Chestia cowered down, " Y- yes L-lord D-D- Dilandau." She stuttered.   
"GO!" Before they left, Michiru turned around and glared at him again, neclace glowing   
very very faintly. He threw himself on his chair. What was he doing? Those green   
eyes...weakened him somehow. Then he relized Michiru had gone without food and water for   
two days. " MIGEL!"   
" Yes Lord Dilandau?"   
"Bring Michir- the prisoner some food."   
Migel looked at Dilandau questioningly but responded, " Yes Lord Dilandau."   
He musn't start calling her by her name. Prisoner. That was her name. If he said her real   
name, it would bring about the weakness. What was he doing? What was happing to him? He   
was never kind enough to take a prisoner in to be a dragon slayer, much less give them food or   
water. What was this feeling that was turing his brain into mush? He tried to think about   
something else, but the eyes always came back to him, haunting him. " RRAAAHHHHAA!!" He   
screamed. He was going to explode. This feeling wouldnt leave him, yet, it somehow was   
mysteriously a good feeling. His brain was full of questions unanswered. The only thing to calm   
him down was to kill. He ran down to the Vione and hopped in his Gymelif.   
"Lord Dilandau, what are you going to do with the prisoner?" came a squeeky voice on   
the ground. It was one of his anoying slayers.   
Dilandau gripped his controls. " LEAVE M-" he started to shout, then changed his mind.   
He could not show any weakness to people about him, much less his slayers. He hopped back   
down. "Bring her to me." He answered curtly. "Right now." 

* * * 

Michiru sat in her new room. She hadn't touched the food which that Dragon Slayer,   
whatever that was, had given her. What did it mean that she was given a room? What would   
happen now? Was he still trying to kill her? She sighed, hoping that Chestia would come in   
again, but she was sure she had her own buisness to attend to. It had scared her when Dilandau   
had suddenly started shaking and shivering, but at least it had made him seem more human. He   
hadn't seemed quite as terrifying as before. She felt sorry for him somehow. She laughed. He   
had tried to kill her, and yet she pitied him. Chestia had taken her to this room after all that had   
happened, then left. She was amazed that Michiru was still alive. Her thoughts were interupted   
by the door hissing open. She was looking at a boy of 14, dressed in a strange outfit. He was   
armed with a gun looking thing, and a long sword hanging from his hip. 

" Please follow me." He said. As they were walking down the corridor, he burst out,   
"You are lucky Lord Dilandau has spared your worthless life. How dare you do a thing like that   
to him!"   
Michiru gazed at him with a smile twitching at her lips. " Huh?"   
He glared at her in hate. " You know what I'm talking about! I should kill you right know   
you worthless scum! You think you are so special that you come from the Mystic moon, but you   
don't matter at all. " Michiru was about to open her mouth to say something, but The Dragon   
Slayer in front stopped abruptly. " Oh, Lord Dilandau!" He said happily.   
" I was wondering where you were, Gillian. Do you have Mi- the Prisoner? " He asked.   
"Oh yes sir! I have It sir!"   
"You are dismissed, Gillian." Michiru gulped. What was she going to do now?   


AN: HAHAHAHAHA!! You thought you'd get away with it?!? Not a chance!! Now, I would   
like to say thank you to my wonderful big sister Sailor Earth who helped with the paragraphing.   
( is that a word? ) ( She wrote a wonerful pokemon fic titled " A new Journey" for those of you   
who would like to read it. )Now, no i will not curse this fic, because I trust you THIS time to   
review. ( I bet some of you wouldn't have revied if I hadn't put that curse on, and then I wouldn't   
have gotted your WONDERFULL feedback! () SNIFF () Thank you so much!! Anywhoo, stay   
tuned for part 3!! *^_^* Buh bye now!! 

( P.S. boy you're lucky I'm in a good mood!) 

  
  
  


  
  



	3. Alseids 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE!! Duh! If I did I would be shopping.

A.N.: Here is the third episode of Alseids!!! ^-^ I hope you all enjoy it. It is not one of my best works, but I wanted to start on # 4. Ok, ok, I KNOW Chestia (real spelling is Chesta) is a boy, but if you are used to anime, gender switching should be no big deal. ^_~ I want to thank my big sister, (Sailor Earth) for helping me on grammar and spelling. This fic is kinda long and stupid so plz don't yell at me. So, remember, PLZ POST YOUR REVEIW OR I WILL THROTTLE YOU!!! ok, now to the fic.

__

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The battleground was littered with the carcasses of his victims. He walked through hazy mists, smelling the stale blood that had once coated his sword. Bones cracked under his boots as he wondered across the never-ending field. What was he doing there? He had no business to mingle with the shells of the dead ones. The gods demanded new sacrifices, new prey to feast upon. A figure approached him the mist. Dilandau drew his sword. 

" What are you doing here?!" He yelled. The stale, dense air seemed to muffle his voice, and he wasn't sure the figure had heard him. A heavy fog seemed to settle in, and he could see his breath in the dim red light. The figure floated up, its face obscured, but it lifted a hand out. In it was the Virgo necklace, dangling in the stale breeze. Dilandau gasped. The figures eyes flashed out white hot and seemed to be melting the fog. 

" What do you want from me?" Screamed Dilandau. The figure ignored him and shoved the necklace in front of him. It burst forth a blinding white light. It was eating at the fog, burning it away eating at the shells of bodies. The white was so hot he screamed in pain. He blacked out into a dazzling darkness. 

Dilandau woke to find himself sweating and tangled in a heap sheets on the floor. It had all been a dream. Just a dream. As he got up he remembered what had happened yesterday. He shuddered at the thought. How could he have been so weak? He gritted his teeth. Yet, he could not stop thinking about her. Was this love? He had heard about the fairy tale, but thought it could never happen to him. He sank back onto his bed, remembering yesterday. 

" Lord Dilandau! I have the girl." said Gatti. He pushed her forward. 

" You are dismissed Gatti." The slayer saluted and walked out of the room. The training room arched high over his head, also used for practice Gymelef fights. Dilandau picked up an extra sword off the ground and gave it to Michiru. 

" I have decided to have a duel. If you win, you are a dragon slayer. If not, you die. Let's begin." 

He drew his sword from his belt. She drew her's, but with difficulty. The slayers swords were very heavy.

" What if I don't want to become a Slayer?" She said.

" You'll have to be. We can't have a prisoner blabbing out all our secrets." He spat. Then, He lunged slicing up. She blocked him easily, which surprised him. Then he tried to chop down, then while she blocked the chop, he would slice across, but Michiuru ducked the attack. She sliced at his legs, but he jumped away, not a second too soon. 

" You' re pretty good...For a girl." He taunted.

" Why you b-" He took the chance to kick her in the stomach, which sent her smashing into the wall, narrowly avoiding the huge iron spikes jutting out at odd angles. He took the advantage and sliced a nasty cut across her left shoulder. Michiru screamed in pain. She got up and attacked him with heavy strikes, every move tearing at the gash on her shoulder. Metal clanged against metal as they battled. It seemed to last for ages, and the work started to slow down Dilandau. Suddenly, with an upward cut, Michiru had the tip of her blade pressed against his throat. 

* * *

Michiru was surprised at how well she had fought. Only one year of fencing back on Earth and she had beaten Dilandau. She felt sorry for him. He had probably lived a hard life, and that was why he acted he acted so destructive, but he was also so... how could she say this about someone who had tried to kill her? She was so attracted to him, whenever she was with him, she felt safe, but terrified at the same time. He seemed to pull her, like a magnet. She drew back her sword and sheathed it. 

Dilandau stared at her, and gritted his teeth. One eye twitched. " I expect you to report to me in the morning at 3 o' clock." spat Dilandau, getting up.

" Chestia!" 

" Yes Lord Dilandau?" asked Chestia walking into the training room. 

" Take Michiru away." He spat. Chestia looked surprised but took Michiru by the arm and led her out into the hallway. 

" You survived Lord Dilandau's duel?" She asked, sounding both impressed and relieved.

" Yes. I didn't think I could. I took fencing lessons while I was back on Ea- the Mystic Moon." she replied and on an after thought, " Is being a slayer hard? " 

Chestia laughed,"You have no idea. If I had a choice, I would be somewhere else, but I am loyal to Lord Dilandau." A far away look crossed her face and her eyes glistened. Suddenly, she clapped Michiru's shoulder. "Good job! Your now one of u-, oh gosh, that's one nasty cut! Come with me so it can be doctored." Michiru winced. 

"Its ok, I've had worse. I don't want to be a bother." 

"Nonsense! Come with me, then I'll take you to your room." 

"That's ok, I know where it is." Said Michiru. Chestia smiled and walked down the corridor.

They walked along for a while in silence when a door appeared on the left of the hall, which ended abruptly. Chestia entered a code into the wall and the door hissed open. A sea of tubes full of different colored liquids lined the wall and cabinets filled the other two walls. The room smelled strongly of a sharp odor that reminded Michiru of rubbing alcohol. Chestia pointed to the table and motioned her to sit. Then, she pulled out a red patch from a cabinets and a bottle full of clear liquid. 

" This might hurt a bit," Chestia warned her and she applied the patch. Then, pouring the liquid into a bottle, she gave it to Michiru. "You want to be careful with this medicine. It is supposed to get rid of all infectious diseases and other sicknesses that you might inherit from your genes or other people. Like Havvenglioa, or Snalopitis. It is a special formula used only for Dragon Slayers so they can't get sick and spread to other Slayers," She looked grim, " But if you take to much, it will eat away at your white blood cells, damaging your blood so you will have a long painful death." 

"Havvenglioa? Snalopitis? Is that like Chicken Pox, or the Flu?" Inquired Michiru. Chestia looked puzzled and shrugged her shoulders. 

" Look, Your wound will heal in about a few days, but until then, try to move it as little as possible. I have things to do, so go to your room, and I will call you if you are needed. Oh, and you might want this, It is the access code for your room." Chestia said. Michiru took the slip of paper that Chestia put into her hand. She slid down from the table and opened the door using a panel on the side. She walked out into the hall, but stopped when Chestia, who was putting up the medicine, called out to her. " Hey, Michiru! Your uniform should be in your room, put it on right away, I don't want Lord Dilandau thinking I just dropped you off without instructions. Oh, and you may look around a bit, but not much, no snooping." She smiled.

" Chestia, what do you do during free time?" 

Chestia looked amused. " What's free time? Another Dragon Slayer should be by to tell you who's patrol you will join, but in between patrol you are to train. Usually Lord Dilandau has plenty of orders to keep us busy. Well, you better be off!" 

Michiru said thanks and left the room, starting to walk down the corridor. Turning at an odd corner here and there she eventually came to a door which she opened and stepped out onto a catwalk, situated over a steep drop down into blackness which would eventually lead into the core of the floating fortress. Michiru gulped and gripped the handrails, walking carefully to the end of the catwalk and stepped in the new corridor, which she recognized as the Dragon Slayer barracks. She moved to the last cell and entered the code on the slip of paper Chestia had given her. A small bed in one corner, a small door on the wall, which at further investigation held her uniform, and a mirror hung across from her bed. That seemed to be all the furnishings in the room. After dressing into her Slayer Uniform, she glanced in the mirror and smiled. She looked rather good in a uniform. Michiru folded her clothes and put them into her closet. As she did, a small button caught her eye. When she pressed it, a drawer popped out and it held a brush, a key, and other toiletries. Well, at least she had some things that would make her feel more at home. A sharp knock came from her door and it hissed open and a Dragon Slayer stood in the doorway. 

"Hello, my name is Gatti, and I've come to inform you of your schedule. You are to be with Miguel's patrol on the crack of dawn at 3:00 am. The patrol will end at 10:00 am. You are to be attentive and alert at all times. Follow Miguel's orders at all times or you will be punished. Any misbehaving or you will have no meals for a day. On your next time, you will go to the punishment area, and on your third, you will be taken to Lord Dilandau. Is that clear?"

Michiru nodded silently. "Good. I hope you will not be trouble. I also hope you train hard. Your patrol will start tomorrow. Today you may spend your time practicing on your gymelif. The training room is right past this corridor. Any questions?

"No sir." Michiru said.

" Good, we are all confused at first, but you will get used to it. We all have to." and with that, he left, leaving Michiru feeling more homesick than ever. Michiru sat on her bed, tears spilling over onto her bed. She didn't want to adjust, she wanted to be home. She didn't want to train, she wanted to be back with her family. Michiru laid back onto her bed and looked up into the ceiling. Suddenly, a renting siren split the air, shrieking a protest into the silent still air. She bolted from her bed and ran out of her cell, looking at the other Slayers bursting out of their cells, looking confused and startled. 

" What's happening?" Asked a slayer.

"Where is Lord Dilandau?" Asked another slayer.

"All Alseids units, to the vione, we are under attack. Use stealth cloaks and swords, our other weapons are no use against them." Dilandau said calmly, walking out from the door at the end of the hall.

"Yes sir!" Chorused all the Dragon Slayers. Then, they dashed into the vione, going to a Gymelef and exiting, joining the fray. 

Michiru was completely lost. What was she supposed to do? She walked over to a gymelif, and stepped inside. Suddenly, Her necklace glowed black, sending information and data through her veins. A trance seemed to come over her. She knew what to do. Locks whirred and clanked as she rose into the air, a beautiful omen of death. She joined the rest of the slayers on the ground. Activating her stealth cloak, she circled her prey. Ten Gymelifs were standing with swords drawn facing each Guymelif. Michiru drew her own sword, and faced her opponent. 

" NOW!" Screamed a voice from the enemy 'melif, and the foe lurched forward and attacked like they were not wearing their stealth cloaks. Michiru gasped and parried a swift blow, then delivered a swift uppercut, which sliced off a bit of armor. She screamed with pent up anger and fear, lunging forward agressivly and plunged her sword deep into the Guymelif. It fell to the ground. She moved on to her next victim, and spotted two Guymelifs attacking thin air. Then, she realized that they could see them, but she couldn't see her own allies. Michiru raced forward and attacked from behind, delivering a large gash, where wires frizzed and writhed. Giving the final blow, she drove her sword down, and sliced it in half. She screamed in agony when a sword sliced into her armor. As she turned around to face this new opponent, a dragon slayer called out, " RETREAT! RETREAT TO THE VIONE!!" Then, all of the Slayers rose into the air and rushed back to the vione. As they landed, several slayers rushed up to a Slayer and started yelling at him. 

" Why'd we have to retreat? We were winning!" Yelled an angry slayer. 

" Yea! You're so cowardly Guimel!" Yelled another.

" Listen! Lord Dilandau was captured! We must get him back." Yelled Guimel over the voices. Michiru gasped, and so did others. She looked around for Chestia, but she couldn't find her. 

" Where's Chestia?" She asked another slayer next to her. As an answer, another dragon slayer came into the vione dragging a body. Michiru's stomach plummeted as she saw him.

" Chestia sir." He said to Guimel. He bent down and put his ear to her chest. He stood up again. 

" She's dead." He said without emotion. Michiru stared. Not Chestia, Please not Chestia whom she had talked with and laughed with only moments ago. She seemed to die herself. Chestia was her friend, the only real friend she'd found in this strange place. Michiru gasped and didn't notice she was running until she was far away from the vione. She flung herself on the floor as grief flooded through her body and she cried, not just for Chestia, but for herself. How selfish this was. To cry for the dead had no meaning. She was crying for herself, because she was now alone

* * *

A.N.: Hi! *sniff* sorry I had to kill her/him…whatever! Things have to go bad once in a while! Anywhays, Plz look for Chapter 4, coming out soon! o_O Finally, the bad Guy is revealed!! Remember to post your review, or Dilandau will send you hate mail ^-^ Well, thats all for now. Bye! 


End file.
